The use of and development of online resources and electronic communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better computing and communications devices available to individuals, users and service providers. As a result, users utilize and rely on online resources more and more to perform tasks, both simple and complex. In many cases, users may perform a single task multiple times or may want to share information with friends, family, or strangers. Existing websites and tools are not focused on duplicating information and processes for users that would like to access the same information.